


Undercover blond

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Awkward Matt, Ben is a fast learner, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Holovids are helpfull, Kylo Ren Redemption, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Or she thinks so, Rey is sneaky, Sex, Smut, SwoloFic, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), bed sharing, hand holding, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: Rey was never the patient one, so when the silence after the battle of Crait is prolonged, she decides to spy on Kylo Ren on Starkiller.What happenes when Kylo has the similar idea?---How hard could it be? she thought to herself. She needed a good wig and to keep a low profile. Not rocket science. She could gather some intel, rumors, maybe get a glimpse at Kylo Ren himself. Not that she would go looking for him. Too risky even with the Force disguise. But maybe from afar… no, no what was she thinking? Of course it wasn't about him or their relationship, because there was no relationship at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nite0wl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nite0wl29/gifts).



> The prompt was  
> Rey is set to go undercover at Starkiller, when she meets a very familiar technician. She knows it’s Kylo Ren. She knows that she’s supposed to hate him. But she can’t...
> 
> Also hudge thank you to my beta readers <3

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/0983b0a9fbda9c2b)

 

Rey was panting really hard. He had her pinned to the wall of the engine room with one big hand, while the other was tangled in her hair. His mouth trailed the hollow of her throat with wet, sensual kisses that seemed both passionate and devouring at the same time. 

 

If somebody had told her a few weeks ago that she would be going at it with Matt the radar technician on Starkiller base she would have laughed her ass off.

 

If somebody had told her few weeks ago that she would be going at it with Matt the radar technician who was Kylo freaking Ren in a blond wig, she would’ve laughed her ass off and called them crazy, and yet she found herself in this predicament and wouldn't change a thing. 

 

His wig was all messed up and so was hers. It was ridiculous how both of them seemed to have the same idea  that changing the color of their hair would disguise them from each other. Well, she also wore blue contacts and he had spectacles, which were tossed somewhere on the floor now. But by now she was convinced that something in her plan had gone terribly wrong or right, depending on the point of view. 

 

And she thought that it was such a good idea to go all undercover to Starkiller base to spy on what the hell Kylo Ren was waiting for. After Crait she thought that he would attack as soon as he could. The burn of her refusal resonated through their bond. They had put their mental walls up faster than one could spell “force” and hadn't seen each other since. She heard his promise to destroy her even through the walls. He was so hurt and angry in his belief that he had been betrayed once again. 

 

She didn't have the opportunity to explain that she wasn't interested in the teacher-apprentice kind of relationship that he seemed to be so keen on, nor did she want to join him on his power chase. She still wasn't sure what exactly she wanted from him, not ready to admit any kind of feelings that were growing in her heart. She was supposed to hate him, right? She also took his deadly promise seriously. She would never underestimate him again. 

 

But as days passed and the Resistance rose from the ashes on some forgotten planet, she started to get anxious. This radio silence was strange. No attempts at bond calls, no feelings leaking through it, no news from the First Order either. She was never a patient one. She couldn't simply sit and wait for his move. That's why she came up with this plan. That and an old Force cloaking technique that she found in Luke's old Jedi books. It was supposed to cover one's Force signature from other Force users. She mastered it rather quickly and confirmed with Force sensitive Leia that it worked. 

 

After that she felt ready to take a chance at that spying thing.  _ How hard could it be? _ she thought to herself. She needed a good wig and to keep a low profile. Not rocket science. She could gather some intel, rumors, maybe get a glimpse at Kylo Ren himself. Not that she would go looking for him. Too risky even with the Force disguise. But maybe from afar… no, no what was she thinking? Of course it wasn't about him or their relationship, because there was no relationship at all. 

 

Leia was sceptical at the beginning, Poe was approving, Finn and Rose cautious and worried. But she convinced them that she had the best chance. Knowing engineering and the Force, she was the best hope they had. She could get a lowly technician job. She knew that at bases like Starkiller there was a constant need for staff at all levels.

 

The disguise was her idea too. She knew that with a blonde wig that kept her forehead hidden and fell into her now blue eyes, she looked like an alien race  from one of the Outer Rim planets . Totally not herself. Even her friends had trouble recognizing her at first. She changed her clothes into something plain and grey. Yes, she was ready. Poe had some connections that proved useful. He got her a job in a technical company that served the First Order. It was perfect. 

 

So that's how, a month after she had the original idea, Rey found herself on the same base as her frenemy (well he was not her enemy exactly, or friend either, so this term seemed appropriate). The halls were dark. She got there in the evening, but a base like that never sleeps. The group that she came with had a meeting with supervisors shortly after arriving. The tall woman was frank and sour. She presented them with the rules of the base (no wandering, no fraternizing with stormtroopers - for your own good, keep quiet and eyes on the floor, respect the commanders, and by all means, no getting close to high command like General Hux or Maker forbid, Kylo Ren). She also gave them their assignments and living quarters numbers. 

 

Rey got the engine room area together with someone named Matt. They were to be working in pairs for safety and efficiency measures. She was exhausted after her long flight. They gave them their food rations and sent them to their quarters. She got lucky having a private, single room.  To tell the truth, it was more like a closet, with one bed and a refresher in the corner. She could barely stand there with so little space, but it was private. She dropped her backpack on the ground and dropped herself on the bed. The name was an overstatement, but it was horizontal space that one could use to rest anyway. She was asleep in a matter of seconds. 

 

Day hours came too soon, as they were contractual in space. But it was the morning here and she was still sleepy. She used the refresher quickly, wore the work overalls that she received the day before, and went to find the mess hall. The workers canteen was separate from stormtroopers or higher command. She got her ration and found a free corner to sit down in. A minute later she heard the question “is it free?” asked in very familiar voice. She looked up and thought that she might fall off the chair. 

 

Above her was a very blond man, wearing spectacles, carrying a ration and looking at her shyly, Kylo kriffing Ren. She didn't even have to look twice to be sure, and it wasn't the Force or the bond thing because their mental walls were adamant and impenetrable, and the Force cloaking took much energy to try checking that up. She was sure, because she had  memorized every striking detail of his face, every mole, the unique color of his eyes and the curve of his mouth. She dreamt of it every night, was haunted by it every day. 

 

Her first reaction was panic. But the second she thought of bolting, she remembered that she was in disguise herself, and hers was much better than his. She also looked around, finding all other tables occupied. It was understandable that he would be standing here . And if he didn't recognize her, which was obvious because he wasn't dragging her to a torture chamber yet, she had a unique opportunity to find out what was he up to from the source itself. 

 

So she smiled a little and gestured for him to join her at the table. “The seats are free, help yourself.” 

 

He sat down, eyeing her nervously， and she was fascinated by the change in his aura. The awkward look was foreign on him but a little cute, she had to admit. She was smiling encouragingly as she spoke. “I'm Kira and I'm new here, you?” 

 

“Matt, the radar technician. I'm new too.” The hesitant tone of his voice only proved her right. 

 

“Nice to meet you Matt,” was her reply. She was wondering what was his agenda here. Was he checking on his personnel? Like some undercover boss operation? Did he suspect a mutiny or something? Whatever it was she was right in the middle of it and had the perfect opportunity to get close to him. 

 

“Oh kriff, I just remembered that I have a shift with a guy named Matt. Maybe it's you?” She was really shocked putting it all together. Was it a coincidence? There was no other option, unless he knew who she was, which was not possible. 

 

“Yes it's me,” was his flat response. He was not entirely out of character, being cryptic again. 

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Because on my shift assignment it said Kira. It's your name, is it not?” His voice had this impassive tone, but she knew it meant that she was being perceived as an idiot. And she wanted to slap herself for being one. Great start, she thought to herself, while blushing. This was getting out of hand quickly. 

 

“Well it was nice to meet you anyway. I gotta go, see you at our shift.” She needed to think it through, because she couldn't mess this up. 

 

She spent the whole day in her quarters, getting to know the diagrams needed for her work and trying to figure out a game plan. This arrangement was really not what she had planned but she needed to get the best of it. She meditated a little and strengthened her mental shields. In the evening she was finally ready to face the music. It was good that she got the night shift. It was the time when the least amount of people were present, but when the most of the repairs were made. 

 

Matt was already waiting for her in the supervisor’s room where they had to report before their shift for instructions. They got some maintenance work, easy enough for the beginning. She was stealing glances at him the whole way to their area. He looked nervous, she could tell.  

 

Finally he asked, “why are you looking at me like that?”. 

 

She didn't know what to say so she blurted “you remind me of someone.” It wasn't suspicious at all, right? 

 

He frowned “who?”

 

“A friend” was all she could come up with, which made him frown even more. 

 

“Come on, let's get to work.” She didn't want to elaborate on that. She didn't want to dig into it herself. When did he become a friend in her mind? 

 

He didn't press her further, and the rest of the night went rather well. They spoke only when necessary, and she was surprised that he wasn't completely useless. He actually knew how to assist her efficiently. They finished their shift, went to the canteen and got their rations, and sat together in silence that for once didn't seem awkward. Then they parted ways, nodding to each other. She was so worn out that all she could think about was bed and sleep. 

 

She woke up in the afternoon. With a few hours to spare, she decided to prepare better for their next meeting. She needed to make him talk and gain his trust somehow. It wasn't easy. He was his brooding self and he looked tired, like he didn't sleep. She figured that if he wanted to maintain his disguise and normal activities, then something had to give at some point. 

 

So she spoke casually while facing the machine they were currently fixing. “You remember the friend you remind me of? I actually miss him a little. He wasn't as much a friend as somebody with similar feelings and the first person that I was connected to on such a level.” 

 

The silence dragged and she thought that he wouldn't answer at all, but he finally spoke flatly. “I'm sure if you have so much in common you'll reconnect at some point. Not all is lost. You have to hope.” 

 

It was an odd choice of words for him. She didn't dare to look too much into it, but it was hard not to. “I have hope for both of us, but I think he already gave up.” This was getting too serious too fast. She needed to cut it. “Anyways thank you Matt. Your words brought me some peace of mind.” She looked at him with a smile. 

 

He looked a little stunned by her words and radiant smile. She was glad. Probably nobody thanked him for anything on daily basis. 

 

When they finished, she proposed that they eat together and have some fun in the entrainment room, playing holo games. He was speechless again. “You wanna spend time with me?” he managed after a long silence, watching her intently. 

 

“Yeah, I mean we work together, we may as well get to know each other better,” she proposed a little awkwardly under his intense gaze.  

 

She was surprised when he cleared his throat and agreed. “Oh, ok let's do that.” 

 

She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. And it wasn't satisfaction that it went according to plan. It was a pang of joy in her heart. Like he agreed to a date or something, which was ridiculous but she couldn't deny it. 

 

They agreed to meet in the canteen after a quick visit to the fresher. She even changed into civilian clothes that consisted of a loose grey shirt and tight grey pants. Very average but still better than the green and orange work overalls they got. Kylo hadn't changed his disguise, and he looked nervous. She tried to ease the atmosphere with a smile and a little teasing. 

 

“So Matt, do you have a girlfriend?” He looked like a deer caught in headlights, gaping at her. 

 

“No, no girlfriend. You?” he shot back.

 

Rey grinned, “I don't have a girlfriend ether.” 

 

At that something transformed on his face and a hesitant smile appeared. She wanted to freeze this moment and memorize it because it was the first time that she had seen him this way. 

 

“No boyfriend either,” she added, and saw him grin this time. 

 

The meal was spent in calm. The canteen was full of people before morning shift, and many like them looking to relax after the night. Not a great place to talk comfortably though. 

 

The entertainment area wasn't much but they could play holo games or have some limited amount of booze and other psychoactive substances. They resorted to games in which Rey bested him very quickly. It was painfully obvious that he had never played before. He wasn't good at losing whether it was in fighting or gaming. He clenched his fists every time he lost yet another game, but said nothing. 

 

She finally took pity on him and proposed they sit down for a quick drink before going to rest. It was another thing he wasn't good at and Rey really enjoyed finding that mighty Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, self proclaimed ruler of the Galaxy, was poor at gaming AND drinking.  _ Imagine the hit to his public image,  _ she thought ironically. 

 

She was less happy when she actually had to drag him by the arms to his quarters, which surprise, surprise, were not far from hers. Another happy coincidence? She felt the seed of doubt growing in her mind but dismissed it. 

 

He was mumbling incoherently and kept hugging her. She was red-faced by the time they reached his place. She was also surprised how far he went with being credible with his disguise. She tried to leave him but he wouldn't let her go. He was clutching her arm and trying to pull her into his bed with him. She managed to decipher “stay” from his mumbling, but nothing more. Feeling torn, she decided to stay a little longer. 

 

She sat at the edge of his bed as he laid down, taking her hand with him and putting it under his cheek. She melted then and there. It was the sweetest thing he could do and something she actually never expected. Looking at him sleeping peacefully, she felt that emotion again. One she didn’t want to name yet. 

 

“What happened to you Kylo?” she whispered. 

 

The question remained unanswered, the mystery she had to solve one way or another because this whole mission was becoming more and more personal very fast. 

 

She finally laid down next to him, feeling the warmth of his body and his breath on her cheek. She thought that she wouldn’t be able but sleep took her quickly, even though she had a head full of conjectures. She woke up a few hours later. He was still sleeping so she slipped away from his quarters to get ready for work. She was too nervous to stay and face him.   

 

The next shift came too soon. Matt looked hungover and asked her in a calm voice. “Kira, I don't remember much from yesterday after we had that drink… What happened?” 

 

“Oh don't worry Matt. I walked you to your quarters. You didn't do anything embarrassing.” 

 

_ “Except taking my hand, asking me to stay and sleeping with me,”  _ she thought sarcastically while assuring him otherwise. Of course she wouldn't tell him the truth. 

 

“Thank you,” he said in that cautious tone of voice. 

 

That was the turning point in their relationship. They started talking more and more. He opened up to her, sharing little things from his life. Like the fact that he liked working with his hands, he hated living in space and often overthought things. He had a dry sense of humor which she found really enjoyable. He talked a lot actually. She thought of him as the silent brooding type. Boy was she wrong. He talked about meaningless things too and asked about her. She was sure that he shared his true self; he wasn't that good of an actor. He just started to trust her and felt comfortable in her presence. They lived in this little bubble as they ate together, spent all their free time together and worked together. 

 

But she also heard the rumors. Disturbing ones, that claimed Kylo Ren had disappeared. He had vanished, and nobody could find him. She thought that he still performed his duties as Supreme Leader, so imagine her surprise. She decided to approach him about it one day, casually asking if he’d heard the rumors during one of their shared morning meals. They had the table to themselves, as people in the base thought that they were a couple and left them alone. Their supervisor even approached her about it, telling her that it's their business what they do in their free time as long as it doesn't affect their job. So it was pretty safe to talk about it even here. 

 

He looked at her, contemplating. “Yeah, I heard the rumors,” he said slowly. “I heard even more,” he said, leaning to her to whisper in her ear. She shivered when she felt his hot breath on her skin, her imagination running wilde.

 

“I heard that he was suffering after Snoke’s death,” he whispered to her.  

 

“Why?” she whispered back, not daring to move from their intimate closeness. 

 

“There are rumors, that Kylo Ren wasn't alone when he killed Snoke. That he did it for someone and that he was left by that someone, and it broke his heart.” 

 

Rey felt hot both from him being that close and from what he said. She didn't know if he was making that up, but he sure sounded serious and convincing. 

 

“I can't believe it,” she said, trying to challenge him. “I mean, yeah I heard he was with someone, but he only wanted to use that person. He didn't say anything about love.” 

 

“Was it really necessary for him to spell that out? You don't kill your master and father figure for someone if that person doesn't mean the world to you. You don't offer that person a galaxy if you only plan to use her.” He started to sound agitated, his voice rose and he stood up. She felt a rush of fear. He could blow his cover like that, and it was the last thing that she wanted right now. She had started to get some answers here, so she placed her hand on his forearm, ushering him back to his seat. 

 

“Matt, calm down please. I am just trying to understand. Sometimes the situation is so confusing, and believe me that a girl from a faraway planet could have problems with reading it the way you do. Girls needs words.” She tried to smile reassuringly. 

 

He gaped at her. “I thought that actions speak louder than words. And maybe he was confused too? Maybe he only understood what he felt for her after she left him? Imagine how he must have felt. I'll tell you how - crushed. No wonder he suffers and doesn't want to meet anybody now.” 

 

She felt like he was trying to tell her his real feelings, to get through to her, and while Kylo Ren was many things, a liar he was not. 

 

But she felt shocked at the same time. She never thought that he could love her. In what universe does a prince fall in love with a nobody like her? Sure, they had their moments  where it had seemed like he felt something, but she couldn't believe it. She didn't have anything to offer him besides her skills. That's why she saw it only as  a bait to use her. 

 

Her feelings were something else entirely. She knew now that she was in love when he killed Snoke, but she couldn't join him. It went against all her beliefs, but leaving him there broke her heart too. She saw no other choice, as he wouldn't join her. These last weeks she had suffered in silence. She just wanted to forget, as she saw no hope for them. This mission was a last chance for her to maybe see him from afar, and like a lovesick fool she clutched to this hope, knowing it was stupid but not being able to resist. 

 

After meeting him in person she was hoping for some kind of explanation, maybe even closure. To understand and then try to forget. But spending time with him had only proved her wrong. She would never forget him. Once a monster, he had changed in her eyes. He was just a broken man, and obviously he felt the same as she did. 

 

The moment the truth sank in, she was out of her seat. Without one word she ran away from the canteen, chased by his voice calling her name. She couldn't face him right now. Her whole world had crashed down. How was she supposed to forget him now? How was she supposed to go on knowing that she is not alone, and yet she is because they can never be together? The one person in the whole universe who cared about her enough to fight against the world and everything that he believed in was so out of her reach that he might as well be dead. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is dealing with her complicated feelings for Kylo, trying to find a way out of their situation.  
> Will she came from her mission empty-handed?  
> \---  
> “Didn't it occur to you that if he wanted to really destroy her he would have already? That maybe he was so hurt, he said things without really meaning them?” he said, and started to get near her.
> 
> She literally couldn't move, hypnotized by his intense gaze and low, velvet voice as he continued, not bothering to cover his true persona anymore.
> 
> “That maybe he needed time to think all this through, because when you destroy what you grew up believing in, your world changes, and you need to sort out your priorities. That maybe he waited for her to understand his feelings, and when ready to come to him, never mind the disguise? That he wanted some common ground to be able to explain his motives and feelings, to let her know the real him without his mask? That he couldn't leave it all but had the power to dismantle the whole First Order or change it into something else with her help? That he wasn't sure of her feelings for him and wanted to find out if all this wasn't just the bait to lure him out?”

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/5be428a851ee7506)

 

Rey reached her quarters and dropped on the bed, crying helplessly. A minute later she heard banging on her doors and Kylo voice crying her name, but she didn't react. He stopped after a while but didn't leave the door. Even though she was using the cloaking technique, she could still feel him through the bond. She wasn't ready to face him yet. She needed time and she couldn't stop crying. The floodgate opened, and she needed to cry out her feelings because she had been suppressing them for too long. She cried herself to sleep, feeling his silent presence nearby. When she woke up a few hours later, he was still there. She found him sitting on the floor by her doors. He stood up as soon as he saw her going out. 

 

Rey felt moved by this. She would never picture Supreme Leader Kylo Ren sitting on the floor for a girl. Yet here he was, looking a bit stiff from hours spent in one position. He looked at her and took in her swollen, puffy eyes and pale face.

 

He frowned. “Kira, what happened? Did I do something? Why did you run away like that?” The questions shot out as he blocked her path. He looked truly concerned. 

 

“I'm sorry Matt, our discussion brought up some old feelings, but I really don't want to talk about it now. Let's go to work.” She knew that if they did she would cry again. Fortunately, he was perceptive enough to drop it. 

 

But when they entered the engine room, where they were supposed to work that day, he spoke again. “Kira please, I'm sorry that I brought you so much pain. I was worried about you. Are you really alright? 

 

“I will be eventually. I have to be. I will forget one day, I hope.”

 

“Why do you want to forget?” he was dumbstruck.

 

“Because we can't be together. Just like Kylo Ren and that person. If that person could, she probably would have stayed. Now nothing can be done. It's just confusing, why isn't he attacking? He said that he would destroy her...” she trailed off, not wanting to say too much. 

 

“Didn't it occur to you that if he wanted to really destroy her he would have already? That maybe he was so hurt, he said things without really meaning them?” he said, and started to get near her. 

 

She literally couldn't move, hypnotized by his intense gaze and low, velvet voice as he continued, not bothering to cover his true persona anymore. 

 

“That maybe he needed time to think all this through, because when you destroy what you grew up believing in, your world changes, and you need to sort out your priorities. That maybe he waited for her to understand his feelings, and when ready to come to him, never mind the disguise? That he wanted some common ground to be able to explain his motives and feelings, to let her know the real him without his mask? That he couldn't leave it all but had the power to dismantle the whole First Order or change it into something else with her help? That he wasn't sure of her feelings for him and wanted to find out if all this wasn't just the bait to lure him out?”

 

He was now standing directly in front of her, their noses almost touching. He was breathing hard, like he had run a marathon, and looking her straight in the eyes. 

 

The minute he stopped talking, she lunged and kissed him hard. She finally got it. He was the same as her, alone, lost and broken, but they could figure it out together. He indicated that he wanted to, and for now, nothing else mattered. 

 

When they broke the kiss, she threw out his spectacles, and touching his forehead with hers, asked breathlessly “How long have you known?”

 

He smirked at her. “The moment you entered the base. Did you really think that you could hide from me? We are connected for better or for worse, Rey.” And he kissed her more.

 

That's how she found herself pinned to the wall of the engine room with one big hand, while the other was tangled in her hair. His mouth trailed the hollow of her throat with wet, sensual kisses that both seemed passionate and devouring at the same time. He kissed her like a maniac, like a thirsty man who had found an oasis in the desert, and she was the water. She could easily get lost in the sensations, but with her last piece of strength, she tried to talk.

 

“Matt, I mean Kylo, I mean Ben…” Maker, was it her, or were these three a crowd?? 

 

He broke away from her neck with visible difficulty, his eyes clouded by desire. “You can call me Kylo or Ben. Whatever you like Rey.”

 

“Ok, I think we should change the place. I mean, someday we can try this whole “public sex kink,” but maybe not the first time?” She was already flushed telling him that. 

 

He smiled at her knowingly. “Well, nobody comes here at night, but you're right. Come” He reached out his hand, and this time she took it without hesitation. 

 

They moved through the corridors like a tornado. The base was rather empty at night. Only patrols remained, and they didn't pay attention to a couple of lowly technicians. He wasn't leading her to their quarters…

 

“Ben, where are we going?” she whispered to him. 

 

“My room. The bed is bigger and more comfortable.” There it was, his trademark crooked grin. She used to hate it. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

 

The moment they entered his living quarters he got rid of his wig and she did the same. They went back to kissing, shedding their clothes on the way to his big, black bed. When they finally reached it, they were clad only in underwear. His was black, obviously. But that was the smallest detail, because all her attention was divided between his mouth and his body. 

 

They stumbled onto the bed, her under him. His mouth now trailed down her neck. She had seen him shirtless before. She hadn't been able to get that image out of her head for days. Now she had the real deal in her own arms and it was intoxicating. His well-defined muscles, the pale skin that glowed in the dimmed light of the room, his silken hair, that she could comb with her fingers. The sensory overload drove her crazy. 

 

He was pushing down the bandeau that covered her breasts and she felt a little shy. Nobody had ever seen her like that yet. He sensed her tension and looked up. “Rey, you are so beautiful, don’t shy away from me,” he begged in a hushed, raspy voice. 

 

She felt a blush on her cheeks and managed to say, “It’s not that, I mean it is but... What I want to say is that nobody has ever seen them before and I’m not sure…” She trailed off, unable to put her fears into words. 

 

He smiled. “Rey, you have nothing to worry about here. I love you the way you are. Just see for yourself.” 

 

He lowered his mental shields and she felt his adoration and wonder through it. He was drunk on her light and beauty. She felt overwhelmed, and blushed. 

 

“Maker, Ben!” She exclaimed, breathless, and nodded, answering his unspoken question. 

 

He oh-so-gently took the material in his big hands and pulled it over her head, then looked at her with lust in his dark eyes. She now noticed that they had turned from deep honey to almost black, which made her temperature go up a hundred degrees, but also made her feel more confident. She felt him through the bond, as he didn't bother to put the shield back up. He was admiring her, and she could sense that he couldn't believe that this beautiful creature (HER!) was lying here with him and letting him touch her like this. It was all he had dreamt of for so long. 

 

She smiled and whispered “I feel it too Ben,” and pulled him into a deep, searing kiss. They kissed like a pair of crazy younglings. He touched her breasts, hesitant at first, but as she let him feel the wave of pleasure that his touch caused, he grew bolder. He took her nipples between his fingers, toying with them and watching her intently. She was so aroused at that point that she arched her chest to his hands, wanting more. He lowered his head and took one rosy bud in his mouth, then the other. This was heaven and hell altogether. She was on fire and felt the pool of wetness gathering in her core. He sensed that, his eyes widening while he trailed wet kisses down her stomach. 

 

When he reached her mound he stopped and looked at her. “Rey, can I, can I touch you there?” He was still letting her choose and asking for permission. This was so sweet of him, and it melted her heart to see this big, fierce warrior on his knees, all soft and almost begging to touch her. It showed her another side of him, the one probably nobody had seen before. She felt special to be the one to witness it. 

 

“Yes, Ben, you can do whatever you like,” she answered, showing that she trusted him unconditionally. These last few days with him proved that she could do that. 

 

He smiled widely and lowered his head, burying himself in her. He licked her cunt like a lollipop and she shivered, moaning loudly. Then she pushed an image of herself touching her clit into his head. It was daring of her, but easier to show than tell. He got the message and she felt him harden even more in return. He liked what he saw very much. She smiled, knowing that she had probably started a new kind of communication between them. One that they would enjoy very much. 

 

He then mimicked the movements of her own fingers with his tongue and she felt an electric surge straight from her clit to her cunt and jerked in pleasure. He proceeded to slowly push his finger inside her drenched pussy while licking and sucking her at the same time. It felt so good, his finger being much thicker and longer than her own. “Yesss, kriff Ben,” she cursed loudly unable to stop herself. He sent her a pang of appreciation through the bond, he really liked her that way, all hot and bothered by him. 

 

She couldn’t do much except squirming under his hands and mouth and whimpering as he speeded up his ministrations, adding a second finger. She had never felt like this before. Her own actions only relieved the tension, but never got her to the point of pure madness. She was chanting his name like a prayer as he found that one place inside her that caused the fire take over her entire body and finally explode, melting her muscles, burning her nerve endings, and leaving her boneless and blissfully relaxed.  

 

She opened her eyes and met his fevered gaze. “Wow, I never thought it could be like that,” she whispered in awe.  

 

“Me neither,” he responded softly. “Well, I had my suspicions…” He grinned. 

 

“Where did you learn that?” She was curious. 

 

“Holovids.” He replied dryly and she laughed. “I'm a fast learner.”

 

“You gotta show me one day. Shall we continue? We have now one happy person here and it should be two. Strip Ben!” She felt sassy. 

 

He arched one brow at her but obliged, taking a playful bow when finished. “Yes, your highness.” 

 

“Come here and stop stalling.” She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, feeling the arousal building again just from looking at his beautiful, strong body and a rather impressive cock that stood proudly. She had seen holovids herself, and could definitely tell that he was above average in length and thickness. That was supposed to be good, right? But her train of thoughts was cut off as he kissed her deeper, licking her lips and pulling her lower lip between his teeth lightly. She found out that she rather liked being licked and bitten. A mix of pleasure and light pain only added to her already wet cunt. 

 

She was also curious and wanted to touch him, so she switched their positions, straddling his lap as he lay down. She really wanted to return the favor, so she started with licking his neck up to his ear and biting it lightly, gaining a low growl from him. She moved her hands, roaming his shoulders and chest, memorizing every muscle, every scar, and punctuating them with wet kisses or licks. She moved down to his dick, which was hard as a rock, while he was breathing hard and shallow. 

 

She took his manhood in her hands and licked its head tentatively. When he inhaled loudly with a hiss, she took him whole into her hot mouth, as deep as she could. Then moved her head to release him and swallow him again, repeating the move a few times. Next, she licked him from the bottom to the top from every side and angle.

 

“Maker Rey, where did  _ you _ learn that?” he groaned. 

 

She smiled proudly. “We have access to holonet too, you know!” 

 

He nodded, then took her by shoulders. “You can continue that later, now I believe it's time to make you mine and me yours.” 

 

She could swoon at those earnest words, but she was a little nervous. Could he fit in her? Was it really possible? 

 

“Don't be afraid, I'll take care of you,” he assured her and kissed her again. This kiss was a little different: sweet, soft, almost lazy, but full of devotion. She felt the depth of his feelings in their bond, responding in kind.

 

She felt ready because she knew that this was the only man in the whole universe that she wanted to give herself to. This conflicted, tortured soul, as lonely as herself, as feelings- and touch-starved as herself, as awkward and insecure as herself. Like the other half of her soul, that she has been looking for throughout her whole life and finally found. He completed her, understood her and knew her like no other. Now was the time to connect on the deepest and most intimate level known to humans. 

 

Once again, he changed their positions, laying her down and continuing to kiss her senseless, his hands exploiting her body with fevered intensity. He stimulated her nipples with gentle tugs and strokes. 

 

The fire in her  ignited , making her more wet and ready, making her needy and begging for something she couldn't name yet. She whimpered when he touched her sex again. It was a feather-like caress around her clit, but her sensitive flesh took it with an enhanced intensity and struck her with a jolt of pure electric energy that ran  through her spine straight to her drenched pussy. 

 

She moaned loudly. “Beeen, please.” 

 

He smiled, kissing her throat, and dipped his long fingers in her again. “I have to stretch you first, but oh Maker, you're already so wet for me.” He hit that particular spot again and she keened. 

 

Seeing her reaction he wasted no time and slid into her slick channel. At first, it was not very comfortable, the alien feeling making her a little tense. She had never felt so full. He was not moving, letting her adjust to him. She felt a little burning sensation as he broke her hymen. 

 

After a few seconds, she experimentally curled her hips, knowing that she had to do  _ something  _ because he was too worried about her to act, but when she did that he lost it. He started to move and she felt the sweet tension of arousal come back and intensify. She tried to match her moves to his, and finally got the rhythm right. He reached between their bodies and pressed his fingers to her clit again while pounding into her, the burning feeling suddenly forgotten by the touch of his hand on her responsive flesh. Oh, this, this was sweet torture, she thought, and came undone almost simultaneously with him. 

 

She saw that he visibly restrained himself from being rougher, more passionate, and she appreciated that he cared for her that much. 

 

He collapsed onto her and rolled to lay beside and not to crush her. “That was amazing for the first time,” he commented kissing her shoulder and covering them with ink black, silk sheets. 

 

“Yes, it was. Wait, what?” she asked, awestruck. 

 

“Rey, it was my first time too. Didn't you know? When was I to gain that experience? I was at the Jedi academy first, and you know the “ no attachments ” mantra.  That applies to sex, too. Then Snoke took all of my will and made me a tool.  I've never thought much about sex. You are the first person to spark that interest in me.” He touched her cheek lovingly. She leaned into that touch and into him. 

 

“Now come on, let's go to sleep. In the morning we'll come up with a strategy on how to end this kriffing war and be together forever, my love.” He kissed her for the last time and they drifted to sleep, both dreaming of their future in a brave new world that they would create together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was  
> Rey is set to go undercover at Starkiller, when she meets a very familiar technician. She knows it’s Kylo Ren. She knows that she’s supposed to hate him. But she can’t...
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta readers <3 
> 
> I hope I fulfilled the prompt and the story turned out as funny and romantic as I meant.  
> Happy Swolo Valentines <3


End file.
